Question for the Old Japanese Country Side?
by TheTradgedistWhoBecameALover
Summary: This is a take on a popular animal japanese movie, can any of you identify it? I'll be impressed as you are if you can.


Question for the old Japanese Country Side

Reminiscing the beauty you've always possessed made me think twice

Could you really have sky color streams that carried on for years to come?

Looking back on this I recall my journey down river with a friend

Leaning over the end of the box to see where I was

I was confused and a bit frighten without you, but you kept on beside me

Not in person, but in my heart

You fought enemies that wanted me for my valuable coat

But you sacrificed the chance of joining me while in battle

Your courage and dedication led me on further into the unknown

Of the Japanese Country Side

Out of the forest I arrived, the speed of the water increasing

Fear not, the water said, for if this was death speaking to you

You would not survive the fall off the edge of the cliffs

Reluctantly you were right and I was spared

Never have I been more afraid to be alone without you

Through the perilous pitfalls and obstacles you kept up your promise

But as you head off into the distance you saw my box that I was in

Joyfully you ran towards it, your heart beating with the pace of a warrior

And as you looked in only to have it fall back down into your stomach

Where was I you ask?

In a place where no human could survive

Where the ground was hot as lava and the air stinging as scorpions would

Blindly I ran out and fell into a field of cotton blossoms

But as I ran, I saw a creature that has yet to have eyes laid on before

Sensing danger he trotted off into the distant ponds of destiny

Meanwhile, I was left with an empty stomach

Then who else should appear but the outcast creature

And come to find out, he has a would be soon prepared meal waiting

Running off into the horizon leaving it behind you dodge after it

Only to be interrupted by distant thunder

Your friend meanwhile wasn't as lucky as you

The same storm, though different settings

You managed to stay on dry land while he was out at sea

Feeling lonesome you knelt down and closed your eyes

Only to find the storm moving over and the sun passing through the clouds

Having no clue where you are you manage to find a clear metal path

Leaving those thoughts of your friend behind you worry more about yourself for once

But then in the distance, a loud animal is coming your way

Quickly you duck just in time to have it pass over you

Not giving it a second thought you jump off the track

And follow it into another meadow

Seeing friends all around you decide to ask them for help

Not quite understanding they try to point you in the right direction

But with little help.

The odd creature meanwhile has met your friend

A conversation is made and ends with laughter at your poor friend

Coming to a cliff you find some food, only to be almost ate yourself

The birds peck at you, hurt you, there's one way to escape…into the water

Climbing out of the ocean feeling salty and wet…how worse could it get?

A shack lies ahead, does anyone live there?

Feeling somewhat happy as you get in, and looking outside is trouble

Your old enemy is back and looking for revenge

Wishing Otis were there you hide in a cabinet mocking the enemy as he comes in

Having been defeated again he stumbles out and wanders off

As you try to figure out your location you run into another cat

Feeling stupid at first you ask her to come with you

Surely your friend won't object once you find him

But instead when he sees you two together he takes off home by himself

Only to encounter the same mess later on

As winter approaches there is little to do except wait until spring

If only you had listened to Otis

For things were going well together…but not for food

Though as the time passed and living off of small rations

The two of you manage to survive the long season

Only to run into Otis and his new friend

Both of you are now fathers and have met the new families

Happily you all journey back to where your adventure started

A place that will take you…home!

So my question to you is…

Why do you make me so happy while dancing in a circle around my heart?


End file.
